Notes, Stars and Roses
by Chang-chang83
Summary: It's Valentine's day (I know it's late! Don't judge me!) Tsubaki has a secret admirer, and he's got a theme this year. But she wishes he could be straightforward and tell her. Slight SOMA/SOKA XD, but all in all a TsubakiXBlack*Star fic. This is my first story of this pairing! Enjoy and review. :D


_I thought of this sweet thing in history. When the two people I sit next to are so sweet together, they're basically asking each other to kiss them. And it's quite sweet, and I hope they make a couple soon. :D I have never made this pairing before so don't judge me. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was that time of the year, where couples would celebrate their love, with the normal cliché gifts of fluffy, cuddly stuffed animals, a heart shaped box with chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. It was all a big advertisement and a way for big, soul-sucking companies who got more greedy and the love-sick suckers fell into their trap.  
She made her way to her locker, seeing Maka delving into her locker taking out books. She also notices a slight blush on her cheeks. She turns to see her usually clean locker, covered in stars. Stars hanging from the top of her locker. Stuck to the sides of her locker. They all had the same message.

"_**You always shoot for the stars**_."  
"Wow, is there a theme, this year?" Maka snickers, as she looks over Tsubaki's shoulder.

It's lunch, and it's time for the main event. Blushing girls shyly handing chocolates to their crushes. And proud boys would accept them with a grin.

She slowly takes a sip out of her apple juice, watching with everyone else in the class. Soul hovering over Maka, catching her chin and pressing his lips against hers. Then swiftly pulling away, blushing like a cherry, and looking away as he hands her a plain red rose. She's blushing as well, taking the rose in both hands.  
"Soul?"

"Ye-yeah"

"I like you as well" her cheeks flaming up even more. Soul turns around in surprise then his eyebrows rise as Maka presses her lips on his.  
Tsubaki is calm on the outside, but inside there are party poppers, streamers flying everywhere, and she's doing the conga. Although she wishes her secret admirer would be a little less secretive.  
She opens her desk to get some pocky, and finds a little jar. It's a jar of tiny, multi-coloured crystals with a note rolled up, in the midst of the crystals.

She unscrews the top and plucks out the small scroll  
"_**The time I loved spending with you**_" with his signature messy star. She laughs. And screws on the top, admiring the pretty crystals.  
She walks into the music room with Patty, Liz, Maka with her violin case in hand. They all laugh and beg Maka for details about what Soul said to her after class was finished.

* * *

Patty took out her violin, Liz with her clarinet, and Maka with her cello. Tsubaki unzips her case, and finds it littered in those tiny little lucky origami stars. She simply stares as her friends crowd over, with big grins.

"Woah... He's trying really hard this year." Liz compliments with a low whistle, picking up a red star.

"Well it would be even cooler if he made an origami giraffe!" Patty squealed, clapping her hands cheerfully, scooping up a bunch of stars and throwing over Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki picked up her violin, trying to think.

"Look! There's a small scroll!" Maka pointed.

Tsubaki immediately picks it up, unrolling it quickly.

"_**We will be stars forever and infinity.**_"  
It states simply in the distinguishable scrawled handwriting.

"Well you can say he's obsessed." Liz sniggered, as she high-fived the other girls.

* * *

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐The bell rings, and students pour out of the classrooms and the scramble to the front doors on their way home. Tsubaki with her heavy bags and folder in arms, she walks into the warm sunlight. As she walks onto the first step

"Tsubaki!" She hears and spins round to see him. His unruly blue hair, and usual black attire, and sliver boots.  
She walks calmly up to him.  
The majority of students have left, and barely anyone has come through the front doors.

"I hope you received-"  
Tsubaki grabs the front of his shirt, so their lips meet. Sweet and innocent. He relishes in the feeling of her soft-satin like lips.

"Just clean out my locker" she giggles and kisses him one more time. He grins like the blue-haired monkey he is, and watches her run off to Maka, Liz and Patty.

Stars were so in fashion this year.

* * *

_So... How was that? I hoped you enjoyed that, I really did. It was fluffy and cute, neh? Please review, no flames. Thanks and have a nice day. Also I know Valentine's day was AGES AGO! Don't remind me, I KNOW. Just enjoy the story.  
REVIEW.  
Chang  
Xxx_


End file.
